The Birth of Diesel 10
by Diesel 10
Summary: The story of how Diesel 10 came into existence. (Feel free to review or comment.)


"Construct it exactly how it looks on the map." The overseer edged out of the small crowd of workers. "And no mistakes! I want this creation to be perfect."

The crowd of men went to work, carefully putting together the skeletal structure of a diesel engine. Beams of morning sunlight shone through the blurred glass windows of the large shed, centering upon the progressing creation.

Hours later, the skeletal structure was complete. Then came the exterior parts. The overseer shouted every so often at the workers. "Careful with that! Make sure that's on right! That part goes there! Yes, that's right….Okay, the windows! Yes, that goes there…."

Once the outer parts were all on, the diesel had taken shape. But there was still more work to be done.

"Paint him olive green!" the overseer shouted. "With yellow stripes that go like this—here, I'll draw it out for you guys…."

Following the newly-made drawing of the diesel's outward design, the men set to work, carefully painting. More hours passed before the painting was finally complete.

The overseer stood from his chair, gazing over the work. With a satisfied smile, he disappeared into a tiny shed and pulled out a large object. A few other men had to assist him in dragging out the object. "This was made beforehand," the overseer announced. "Put on the face!"

The large face of the diesel was carefully mounted up. Several workmen on ladders attached the face onto the front of the locomotive. It was a tough-looking face with a cleft chin, devious and evil, permanently plastered with a wicked smile.

But when all the proper connections were made, that face suddenly changed. The closed eyes suddenly flew open. A new voice, deep and gruff, sounded throughout the large shed. "Where am I?"

The overseer smiled and walked up to the diesel, staring up at the confused face that stared back down at him.

"What are you?" the diesel exclaimed.

"I am a human," the overseer replied. "And your creator." A proud, almost dark smirk crossed the man's features. "There is much to learn about yourself and the world around you, my new locomotive friend. But for now, just relax and look around while we finish you."

The diesel did so, glancing around the shed at all the objects that were so new to him. He saw many more of these humans bustling around him like ants, climbing up ladders to get close to him, and polishing him down with cloths. One man climbed up a ladder to rub his face down. His face was covered lightly with dust and oil. The diesel tensed when the man began cleaning his face, but relaxed a few seconds later.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, my friend," came the overseer's voice. "Nobody's here to hurt you." The smirk came again. "You are my best work yet." He rubbed a hand over the diesel's front, just below the diesel's chin. "You are going to be the strongest engine on Sodor. You are going to be the evilest train in the world! All shall fear you, steam engines, diesels, and humans alike!" Wicked, maniacal laughter erupted from the creator.

The diesel stared down at his creator, his expression full of deep interest. The ghost of a smile played on his features.

"Attach the claw!" boomed the creator.

Using cranes and ropes, the workmen began to lift up a large jagged metal claw, attached to a long hydraulic arm, into the air.

"Careful lifting that thing!" the creator shouted. "Easy does it! Nice and slow!"

The diesel stared at the claw, watching it being lifted up and moved towards him. Soon he felt men crawling up and standing on top of him. He felt the claw being attached to him.

The creator smiled evilly at the diesel. "This claw shall be the height of your power. You should be honored, for you are the only train that will have a claw. You will be the terror of Sodor!"

The diesel felt a pleasant surge of diabolical excitement coursing through him. He began to smile wickedly, the smile slowly widening. His eyebrows slowly began to scrunch together into a wicked glare.

"Oh, yes," the creator chuckled. "Yes, my large warship friend, that is an evil smile. You're the spitting image of the Devil himself." There was a pause. "Mmm, yes, I have the perfect name for you. You are Diesel 10!" The creator's voice boomed through the shed for all to hear. "10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutal strength!"

Diesel 10's smile widened even more, his face unable to look any wickeder than it was. Suddenly, he realized that he was able to move his claw. It was now attached! As the rays of sunlight beamed down upon him through the high windows of the shed, the warship lifted up the claw and began to clack it open and closed repeatedly. Glancing over at a handful of the workmen near him, he grinned venomously and lunged his claw out, snapping it at them. Amused at the sight of the startled workers jumping away, Diesel 10 erupted into a series of wicked cackles of the most insane kind. His claw clacked at everyone as his maniacal, delighted laughter filled the shed, even extending beyond to the outdoors.

The Island of Sodor was never going to be the same again.

THE END _(Or shall I say, The Beginning!)_


End file.
